In the Night
by TheBrokenNightmare
Summary: At night Serenity recieves a visitor with less than good intentions.  Screamshipping


_**A/N: I'm sorry that I still have not worked on my chapter stories…I had inspiration but somehow this came out instead of the next chap. Sorry. I don't own yugioh. Screamshipping. Just so you know.~**_

Serenity awoke from bed with a start as she hurriedly glanced around her room. Everything was still and silent as it had been when she had fallen asleep earlier that night. Her dresser was still standing in the corner of her room and all or her decorations around her walls were still hung in the same positions they had been before. Finally being able to breathe again Serenity exhaled as her worries were brushed away along with it. Annoyed at herself for being easily frightened, Serenity laid her head back down onto her comfortable pillow. She tried to force herself to sleep again but she couldn't help but feel as though someone was watching her.

Her heartbeat sped up at that thought. Was someone watching her? No…no one could possibly be watching her right? Serenity's eyes opened and revealed fear as she heard it again.

That laugh that had haunted her dreams for nights upon nights was once again playing in her mind.

That chilling sound terrified her down to her core and as much as she hated to admit it, she should have taken up Joey's offer of him sleeping on the floor so that he'd be near her. He had suggested it after she had complained about her nightmares but she had told him not to worry about it, now she regretted it as she could swear that she felt eyes digging into her.

There was no warning for her as suddenly a hand was clamped over her mouth and something was tied around her head to blind her. A scream was muffled as she tried to scoot away but it was hopeless as more binding was suddenly around her body and Serenity could only feel what seemed like ice?

She had no time to process the information though as she felt as though she was being pulled through her bed. Fear completely halted her every move as a constricting feeling pulled her and she suddenly felt as though she was on clouds.

W-what was going on?

The sensation of falling left her as a body made its presence next to hers.

That horrid laughter was back but this time it was not playing in her head. This time the ungodly sound came from the person who was practically breathing down her neck. A chill ran down her spine as a hand began to tease her back.

"Hello Serenity" was whispered darkly as she felt her heart race up again.

That voice…where had she heard that voice before?

Another chill was sent down her spine as the silky voice asked, "did you miss me?"

Suddenly memories flooded her mind with the owner of that voice. Serenity gulped nervously as she prayed she was wrong.

"…B-Bakura…" The name was barely whispered from her lips.

A chuckle was heard from behind her as her hand was suddenly clasped by another's in a fierce grip.

Abruptly Serenity's other senses seemed to process everything as the smell of death filtered by her nose and the screams and howls of what seemed like ghosts filled her ears. Having her sight gone, Serenity could only imagine what was going on and her fear was starting to consume her as that feeling of ice seemed to sprawl across her whole body.

"Correct my dear" echoed around the sounds that filled her mind.

The answer that he gave was barely heard as the howls of pain grew louder. Serenity felt as though she was at death's door and it terrified her to think of who she was with. Tears absently fell down from her eyes only to get caught by the fabric that covered her sight. She wanted to scream so much, she wanted her brother to come save her so much, but she would not scream. She was too terrified to scream.

Bakura grinned as Serenity fears and thoughts flooded his senses. He was very glad he had chosen her as his first victim. Glancing once more at the terrified girl he nodded his head in approval as he closed in on her neck.

"Let me hear your screams my sweet" he coaxed her as he nipped at her neck.

Serenity about fainted as she was swiftly turned around and felt her captor's breath on her face. She felt hands at the back of her head and realized that they were untying her blindfold. After what seemed like an eternity the blindfold was pulled off and she felt her heart about leap from her chest as she stared into the menacing, dark, brown eyes of Bakura.

With every last hope in her body she prayed that Joey would come save her now.

A pale hand brushed the stray hair out of her face and gently began to stroke her cheek. Bakura shook his head back and forth in disappointment as his prey's thoughts took residence in his mind.

"Your brother is not coming for you" he breathed onto her face as he pulled her closer to him.

A strangled cry was heard from her mouth as an evil laughter seemed to fill everything around Serenity.

"Let me hear your screams" Bakura hissed.

Serenity forced her eyes to close as his icy, cold, dead lips crashed onto hers.

_**~I really wanted to write a fic for this couple…So sadly yes I am kind of proud of this…~**_


End file.
